Pair of Boots
by IAmAHalfBlood
Summary: You see, it all started with that I wanted to buy a gift to Will for our two-year anniversary, then I found some gorgeous boots and gets into a heated brawl with Sadie 'Ha-di' Kane. You know me, Alexis, known for getting into common situations which mainly involves death, monsters etc. But now I get thrown into another world with magic and all that... just because a pair of boots.


It was just a normal day in New York. Will was currently in camp helping Chiron to heal some stupid guys who decided to conjure up a Hydra for what they called 'extra training.' I was pretty sure they had to stay in bed at least a few weeks.

I should be worried that my boyfriend was alone in camp with many attractive girls swarming around, but seriously after all we've been through that would be one of my least worries.

Oh, by the way, my name is Alexis Milano. I'm the only demigod daughter of Poseidon – don't freak out, everything thing about Greek Mythology is real. You probably heard about Percy Jackson? Probably, you wouldn't go far without knowing who he is. We are siblings. We both have a habit on running into deathly or embarrassing situations, not just mythically referring, but also mortally referring.

So now? I had a normal day, well, at least how normal my life could be. Being a demigod is hard; we constantly have to survive in this world from monsters, who had decided that we would be good on their sandwich. I should be in my apartment, working on my school project that was to Monday, but something told me that I wouldn't be on school that day.

Percy and Annabeth was in camp too, I was only in the city so I could spend some free time. I was in danger, I know that, but I wanted to spend some time just by myself. Plus, I could buy a nice gift to Will for our two year anniversary.

I was alone, walking in the crowded streets of New York, enjoying the time where I didn't have to fight a monster. I missed my boyfriend of course, but I had a nice time alone.

I spent my time holding a hot cup of coffee, looking around in the stores. I wasn't sure what I could give to him, and then I completely forgot about his gift and looked around for things that I found pretty.

Then I spotted them. Not people, but a pair of black boots. A pair of _gorgeous _boots. I was more of the Converse wearing type of girl, but seriously even the most tomboyish girl would die to get a pair of these. I _had _to get them.

I fished up my blue wallet, I didn't have much money, but to my 16th birthday, Sally and Paul had given me a nice gift card for many stores. The amount of money was much, and the deal of the boots was pretty good.

There was a big _50% off!_ tag plastered to the big show out glass. I didn't notice many of the people passing me while I made googly-eyes at the boots like when I did when I saw Will shirtless, but I swore I saw a blondish- brown haired girl run into the store holding a staff.

I prayed to Aphrodite. If she was nice enough to bless me, she could help me getting a nice pair of boots.

"Aphrodite, help me," I prayed as I squeezed myself into the mass of girls.

* * *

As I went in I wish I didn't. The wails and squeals from the teenage girls were overwhelming. The room was hot and the air was thick. And trust me; I have a bad experience with hot places. The store was completely black with glass shelves with shoes standing on it. There was a gigantic glass chandelier hanging right in the middle- where there was also the most of people, I was sure that it fall off quickly depending on the level of energy in here.

The girls in here were the typical 'my daddy is rich' girl, with pin-straight hair, perfect make-up and designer clothes. I had fought all kinds monsters, but something told me that these girls would be an even more vicious enemy. The way they clawed their way through with their perfect manicure made me scared. Yes, scared.

I braced myself. "Don't chicken out," I said to myself. "Those boots will be perfect for that date with Will next week."

I wanted to whip out Aquarius, but unfortunately those girls were mortals. Just my luck.

I charged and went into the mass. Different kinds of expensive perfumes clogged up my nose. I reached out my hands and grabbed the boots. I was supposed to shout in victory, but my mouth was stuffed into some Burberry jacket.

I broke out of the swarm, staggering and wheezing like an uncoordinated kid running a marathon.

Then I noticed that I wasn't the only one holding the boots. I noticed some slim hands hold tightly onto the boots, her (I was sure it was a she) complexion was lighter than my tan one.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I took them first!"

I looked at the girl. I recognized her marginally. She was pretty, but she was intimidating. Her icy blue eyes steeled towards me. Her caramel hair was highlighted with my favorite shade of blue. Sky blue. Her style reminded me slightly of Piper's and Thalia's mixed together. She was probably younger than me, maybe 15, it didn't count so much. She wore a brown leather jacket, tattered jeans and combat boots. But she wasn't like the other girls, it was not just because her appearance, but the aura around her was… _special_. Ancient and powerful.

"Give me the bloody damn shoes!" she shrieked. Her accent was strangely British, but something told me that she didn't have much of a British accent as much as before.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I didn't want to start a fight, but the chick was starting to get on my nerves.

I didn't release my grip. "I had them first," I said calmly. It wasn't like me at all, but this girl had even a worse temper than I had.

"No!" she insisted hotly, looking ready to start a heated brawl. "I definitely took them first."

"Are they even in your size?" My voice rose like a hurricane.

"It's size 5! I use that size!"

I cursed. I wore 5 too; I knew that this wouldn't end pretty. I picked up another type of boots and handed them to her. They were brown, not the same design and absolutely not as pretty. But I tried to look convincing that they were a big-shot.

"Look whatever your name is," I said. "Take these; they'll match your jacket."

"For Ra's sake, they're as ugly as my brother!"

My grip slackened. "D-Did you just say _Ra_?" Did she mean the Egyptian god? Hey, just because my grades aren't the best, it doesn't mean that I don't know stuff.

She stared at me. She paled visibly. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly, the boots weren't as great as I thought. The girl was more concerning now. Leather Jacket Girl stared out of the window. "Holy Isis, what the Horus is that!?"

"What?"

She was already gone. Then I noticed what she was heading for. There was a big scorpion lurking around the streets. The mortals were hysteric and the girls inside the shop stared out in horror.

I was so obsessed with the boots that I didn't notice that the mortals were in great danger. I felt mortified. I ran out of the store, following the tempered girl.

* * *

"_Ha-di!"_ she shouted. She held the same staff as I noticed when she passed me. Something wasn't right. The chick was_ literally_ casting magic. That was definitely not a daily thing.

But the thought in my head said that she was probably a daughter of Hecate. There were some demigods who had discovered their powers, but still hadn't gone to camp. But still… the vibes of her was not… _Greek._

The magic danced around the monster. First there was something that reminded me of hieroglyphics on the scorpion; they shined in a bright blue color. The scorpion wailed, but suddenly the hieroglyphics disappeared. Her magic didn't work. Hieroglyphics is Egyptian, I suddenly realized.

But I had to help; I noticed that I just stared at her in awe. If not, she would be dead within minutes without her magic.

I summoned on my sword and charged for battle. I ran towards her. Ha-di Girl stared at my sword. She knew that it was a sword. That was not a good sign.

But something struck me that she was not a mortal. Three reasons, A: She has the aura of a demigodish person, B: She speaks weirdly, cursing with gods and goddesses names, C: What kind of mortal person randomly lift a staff and shout _Ha-di_ and cast magic?

I lifted my hand up and water from the sewer floated up and formed into a whip. Sewer water was not the best choice of weapon, but it would be enough.

"How-"

"Look," I said, trying not to freak her out. Probably a little bit too late. "The people are our main priority, right? You're not like the others- you're like me. You are probably a half-blood. A daughter of Hecate." I was not sure of my own words actually.

She looked insulted. Like I said something wrong. "Okay," she said, not believing any of the words that I said. "I'm not sure who you are, _boots-_ _stealer_, but this is my fight."

"Your fight? Your _Ha-di_ stuff doesn't work, so let me take it from here. "

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I have many spells, you know. Let me demonstrate."

I raised an eyebrow. "Please do."

The scorpion had already caused havoc, but now it was strolling around freely, looking after more things to destroy. It wasn't after me or Ha-di Girl. Maybe it was scared. But just because it wasn't after me, it didn't mean that I shouldn't send it to Tartarus.

"Hah-ri!" she said and pointed the staff towards the scorpion. No effect.

I was confused, but also amused. Ha-di Girl's face was priceless. I would've taken out my IGod and snapped a picture, but I didn't want to get her to be any madder at me. She was kind of scary, plus I rather not get turned into Alexis the Dolphin.

"My turn," I said. I dashed toward the scorpion and did what Percy had taught me. I used the sewer water to tie him up to a lamp pole, and capped his tail of with an easy slash.

The scorpion was now golden dust. Ha-di Girl stumbled towards me with a confused look. It made me kind of weird that I still didn't know her real name.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, stammering in confusion. "Why didn't my magic work?"

"It's a scorpion, it's from the Greek myth, I guess. Maybe it doesn't work on it." I was confused; the girl didn't make any sense.

She looked taken aback "_Greek_ myth? That's not right. My magic…"

I was afraid that I couldn't say anymore. Whatever she was or where she came from would be dangerous information.

"You're not Greek are you?" I asked. "You're Egyptian."

She tightened her grip on the staff. "What you said later… half-blood? Demigod daughter of Hecate?"

I didn't want to pass off more information. Suddenly a new portal, a new door, a new world would be opened. It wouldn't be peaceful, it would be dangerous. And I didn't want it to happen just because the stupid daughter of Poseidon decided to buy some boots.

"Look-"

"We can't say anymore to each other," she clarified. "But at least we could say each other's names."

I was wary. Just by saying _Zeus _I might get blasted right at the spot. But if we couldn't trade information about our lives, at least we could say our names.

"I'm Sadie Kane," she said. I repeated it in my mind. It sounded powerful.

"Alexis Milano," I said. I hope she didn't recognize my last name.

She studied me like a war map. "And the boots?"

"You can have them," I offered. "I thought I could use them on the date with my boyfriend… but he likes when I stay natural, I guess."

"Boyfriend?" Sadie perked up. "I have a boyfriend too." She took out a worn out picture from her jacket and showed it to me. It struck me as unusual that someone like Sadie carried a picture. It was kinda cute.

Sadness seeped into me when I looked on the picture. He looked like Beckendorf. One of my friends from camp who died during the Titan War. The guy was handsome and rugged. He had dark skin and a shaved head, and amulets hanging around his neck.

"What's his name?" I said quietly.

She hesitated. "Walt… Stone."

I nodded numbly. Suddenly I missed Silena horribly.

Sadie looked concerned. "Alexis, you okay?"

I tried to smile. "Yeah." I took out my phone. I hope she didn't notice any difference between _IGod _and _IPhone_. I decided to give Sadie a nice treat and show her a picture of a shirtless Will.

She stared at the picture. "He's _hot._ How could he get abs like that?" she whistled lowly. "Girl, you're lucky. His name?"

"Will Solace." It was kind of funny that our boyfriends initials was W.S. Sadie smiled like she knew what I thought.

I missed Will terribly. I missed how he held his strong arms around me and whispered how much he loved me. The son of Apollo had truly captured my heart. I was lucky. I needed to buy him a gift. I realized that I had been a crappy girlfriend, I should have helped him.

I tucked my phone back to my pocket, feeling like someone had scrubbed my mind with soap. "You're not as bad as I thought, okay?" I said. "You're pretty cool, actually. But promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

Sadie nodded. "Alexis, you're a Greek. I know that. But there's nothing more. You use a sword and have some cool water abilities, but I depend on you to not reveal anything about me. Not even to your hot boyfriend."

"We have a deal?" I poked my hand out.

"We have a deal." She took my hand. I felt the power radiating inside her.

I turned around and walked towards my apartment. I glanced back and Sadie had her back turned, but I was sure that she just stared blankly somewhere.

I knew that Sadie Kane was powerful. She knew that I had power too, and I hadn't unleashed it all. If you call whipping a scorpion with sewer water powerful, then I'll show you real power.

But there was something about her, but it was dangerous to think about it. I couldn't say it to anyone, not my friends, not Percy and not Will. It was our secret.

I walked slowly home. I couldn't help that I was confused. Also ashamed that I had been obsessed with a pair of boots.

The sun was shining wildly, reminding me of Will's smile. I had decided that I was going to camp, not caring about the project.

When I was about to open the door to the apartment, a British tinged voice spoke in my mind:

_You don't mind that I take the boots?_


End file.
